The Road To You
by XBurnXInXMyXLightX
Summary: The road to true love can be a difficult and tiresome one. Will AJ Styles be able to find the one he was meant to be with? R&R plz!
1. 01 TRTY

Chapter One

Alyssa knocked at the door of a two story house.

"Can I help you?" A woman asked.

"I'm Alyssa. You told me to come by today to see about becoming a roommate," Alyssa answered.

"Oh," she said. "I'm Rachael Kingston and this is our home. I'm just going to get the other girls and we'll start the interview. Have a seat."

Rachael ran up the stairs to get the other girls and Alyssa looked around. It was a beautiful house, very nicely decorated.

When Alyssa turned around there were four girls standing behind her.

"Please sit," Rachael said as they all sat down. "Alyssa this is Brooke, Crystal and Rylee; they all live in the house as well."

"Nice to meet you all," Alyssa said as the other girls just sat and smiled.

"So Alyssa, why do you want to live here?" Rachael asked.

"It's very close to the university and I love the south end location," Alyssa answered.

"That's why I wanted to live here," Rylee said leaning back in the chair.

"And are you going to be able to successfully come up with the $500 a month rent?" Rachael asked.

"Yes, I'm an executive assistant. It is a full time job and I've been working there for four months already," Alyssa said.

"Okay," Brooke said writing it down. "Is it alright if we contact your previous landlord to ask about your punctuality with the rent?"

"That's not a problem," Alyssa answered.

"Well unless we find a problem there you're all set," Brooke said smiling.

"Great," Alyssa said looking at the other girls.

"I'll give you a quick rundown of the rules," Crystal said leaning forward in her seat. "You're allowed to have guys stay overnight if everyone is fine with it. Before a guy stays the night you must have permission from everybody staying in the house that night. Once the guy stays for five nights it's common knowledge that he's allowed to stay whenever you want him to unless a housemate says a particular time that she does not want him staying. Then we'll all sit down together and discuss it. As far as keys are concerned you may not make a key for another person that is not living in the house. Clear?"

"Yeah," Alyssa said.

"Alright," Rachael said laughing at Crystal's seriousness. "let's give you a quick tour of the house to see if you like it."

³³³³³³³

"So? What do you think?" Rylee asked.

"It's amazing, I love it," Alyssa said.

"That's good. Now for a little bit about us, I'm a model, Rylee's an advanced bartender, Brooke's a certified accountant and Crystal's a lawyer," Rachael said.

"Wow," Alyssa said impressed.

"We'll get back to you in a few days," Brooke said standing up. "It was very nice to meet you."



"I have to answer the phone!" Alyssa giggled and pushed Calvin, her boyfriend, off of her.

"Hello?" She answered.

"Hello Alyssa, this is Brooke. I'm phoning to tell you that we've approved you to move in with us. You're free to move in any day starting next week."

"Well thanks for phoning," Alyssa said. "I'll probably move in on Monday."

"Well whenever you feel like it Rachael will be home to give you your key," Brooke said. "Bye."

"Bye," Alyssa said and hung up.

"Who was that?" Calvin asked pulling the blankets down on Alyssa.

"That was my new roommate," Alyssa said. "I got the place."

"I don't see why you want to move," Calvin said kissing her. "I told you you could live here with me."

"Our relationship is far enough along for us to be living together," she said kissing his chest.

"But it's far enough to sleep together?" He asked.

"That's different," she said cuddling against him. "So you gonna help me move or are you gonna make me do it by myself?"

"I'm working all of next week," he said. "I'll be in Tampa all week."

"Tampa's only a three hour drive," Alyssa said. "I don't see why you couldn't help me for an evening."

"And that's why you don't understand the business world," he said.



Alyssa knocked on the big door again.

"Hey," Rachael said answering the door. "Come in, I'll get you your key."

"Thanks," Alyssa said walking in. "I don't think I'll be able to move in this week though."

"Oh, why not? Hours at work not cooperating with you?" Rachael said taking the set of keys off of the top of the fridge.

"No, my boyfriend's not in town this week so he can't help me," Alyssa said.

"Oh, borrow mine," Rachael said writing a number down on a piece of paper. "I'll phone him tonight, tell him that he's helping you out tomorrow if tomorrow's fine and he'll stop by with a friend of his."

"Tomorrow's fine, thanks," Alyssa said taking the piece of paper.

"Not a problem."

"You sure he won't mind?" Alyssa asked.

"Him? Nah," Rachael answered. "And if he does I'll make him feel all better later."

Alyssa laughed.

"So just phone him tomorrow after noon, heaven forbid he wakes up before that, and he'll come over to your place," Rachael said as they walked to the door.

"Well thanks once again. I'd love to stay longer but I just stopped over here on my way to work," Alyssa said.

"It's your place now too," Rachael said. "AJ'll be over shortly after you call him."

"See you tomorrow," Alyssa said.



"Sorry that took so long," a guy said standing at Alyssa's door. "I lost my keys."

"Oh, don't worry about it," Alyssa said opening the door.

"So how much stuff is there?" He asked.

"Not all that much. But there's a couple heavy things like the whole bedroom suite," she said.

"Sounds fun," he said.

"I thought Rachael said that there would be another guy coming as well," Alyssa said leading him to the bedroom.

"He'll be here soon. I'm AJ by the way," he said shaking her hand. "I'm assuming you're Alyssa."

"Yeah, you'll have to excuse my lack of manners," she said.

"Don't lose sleep over it," he said looking at the bedroom suite. "It's pretty big."

"That it is," she said.

"I'd start already but I don't feel like breaking anything of yours by doing it by myself," he said.

"That's good to hear," Alyssa said as the doorbell rang. "That's probably your friend."

"Yeah," AJ said walking to the door with her.

"Hi," he said. "I'm-"

"Late," AJ said. "Five minutes is not fifteen."

"I had something to do," he said and then looked at Alyssa. "I'm Chris."

"Nice to meet you," she said. "I'm Alyssa."

"Beautiful, name and look," he said kissing her hand.

"Get your ass over here," AJ said laughing.

³³³³³³³

"Thank you so much for helping," Alyssa said to AJ and Chris. "I appreciate it so much."

"Don't worry about it," AJ said.

"Get out of here when you're sweating," Rachael said annoyed. "Go outside or something."

"Love you too," AJ said sarcastically.

"Go out there faster and I'll get you something to drink," Rachael said.

"Leaving," AJ said smiling at Alyssa. "See ya later."

"Can I see you outside for a second?" Chris asked Alyssa.

"Sure," Alyssa said following Chris outside.

"I was wondering if you would like to come to my place tonight and I'll take you for a tour of the bedroom," he said smirking at her.

"I'm not that type of girl," Alyssa said.

"I could make you into one," he said and winked at her. "I'm sure that your house would be the perfect size for my family if you know what I mean."

"You're a pig," Alyssa said running back into the house.

"What'd you say to her?" AJ asked Chris.

³³³³³³³


	2. 02 TRTY

Chapter Two

"You're a liar!" Rachael laughed and hit AJ with a pillow. "I'm calling you're…you're…"

"My what?" AJ asked and kissed her.

"You're brother!" She yelled laughing.

"My brother's overseas, pick another one," he said holding her down.

"How about we go upstairs and I call out your name?" Rachael asked.

"I would love to but I have to go or I'm going to be late," he said getting up onto his knees. "I'll take you up on that offer later on tonight though."

"It won't be available later," she said getting up. "I'm leaving at nine-thirty to go home for Thanksgiving."

"On a Tuesday?" He asked.

"Well I haven't been out there in close to two years," she said.

"Okay, so I'll see you in a week?" He asked putting on his jacket.

"Yeah, sure," Rachael said and went upstairs.

"Getting ready to strangle her yet?" Rylee asked as her and Alyssa walked into the room.

"Close…oh so close," he said laughing. "I'll see you two later."

"Bye," Rylee and Alyssa said at the same time.

"What was that all about?" Alyssa asked.

"AJ is such a sweet guy that he can't dump Rachael even though she drives him crazy," Rylee said laughing.

But they look so cute together," Alyssa said.

"He tries so hard to impress her but she always wants more. The girl gets made when he has to go to work. The girl's so fake it's not even funny."

"So why doesn't Rachael get rid of him?"

"Because he's a looker," Rylee said. "Heaven forbid she walk around with some regular guy."

³³³³³³³

Alyssa put her robe on and walked out of the bathroom. She had the entire house to herself because the other ones had all gone away for Thanksgiving. She walked into her bedroom and when she was changing she heard a noise from the next room. At first she just ignored it but when she was putting her make up on she heard an even louder noise come from the next room.

She dropped her eyeliner and walked slowly to the next room which happened to be Rachael's. She was scared but she managed to push the door even further open and scream.

"Whoa, calm down," AJ said.

"What are you doing here?" Alyssa asked trying to calm down.

"I forgot my wallet here," he said looking at her. "Are you aware that you only have eyeliner on one eye?"

"Yes, I am aware of that," Alyssa said getting her breathing back to normal. "How'd you get in here?"

"Key," he said shaking his keys.

"No one else is supposed to have a key."

"Rachael's not one for following other people's rules," he said going through a drawer. "I thought that all of you were supposed to be going home for the long weekend."

"Home's too far."

"Where is home? If you don't mind me asking."

"San Francisco," Alyssa replied.

"That is far," he said looking under the bed. "How long have you been in Nashville?"

"Two years. You?"

"Same," he said reaching even further. "Ah…ha! Found it!"

"Good," Alyssa said walking back to her bedroom.

"Are you busy now?" AJ asked following her.

"A little bit, why?"

"Because if you are I'll be bored for an hour," he said sitting down on her bed.

"I guess you can stay then," Alyssa said as she finished using her eyeliner. "Shit."

"What?"

"I lost the lid to my eyeliner," she said looking around for it on the floor.

"I'll help you," he said crawling around with her on the floor. After a few minutes he found it. "I'm just good at finding things today?"

"That you are," she said as they both stood up. Then the phone rang. "Hello?"

"Hey babe, I'm running a couple minutes behind," Calvin said.

"No problem," she said. "Just drive safely."

"See ya," he said and hung up.

"Boyfriend?" AJ asked laying back down on the bed.

"Yeah."

"How long?"

"Four years."

"And no 'Love You'?" AJ asked.

"Calvin's not that type of guy," Alyssa said defending him.

"Then he doesn't deserve you," AJ said.

"So now you're just a relationship expert?" Alyssa asked as AJ sat up.

"I know what I'm talking about if that's what you mean," he said.

"Okay," Alyssa said rolling her eyes.

"I'll show you," AJ said standing up.

"How?"

"A guy should hold a woman like he's never going to let her go, there should always be sexual tension between the two, he should tell her that he loves her even when he's arguing with her, and there should always be a longing to be together even if the other person is standing right beside you," he said holding her closely. "And a real man knows how to hold a real woman tightly but gently."

Alyssa looked up at AJ and their eyes locked. Before either one of them realized their lips were pressed together in a passionate kiss that neither of them wanted to break. They held onto each other tightly and kissed the other one the way they had wanted to be kissed for years.

Then the doorbell rang.

The two pulled apart and looked at each other.

"You look gorgeous by the way. I'll see you later," AJ said and pecked her lips. "Say hi to Calvin for me."

Alyssa popped a mint into her mouth as her and AJ walked downstairs together.

"Thank you for coming over," she said as she opened the door.

"No problem," AJ said. "If you see those spiders again just let me know."

"I will," Alyssa said as Calvin walked in and AJ walked out. "Hi."

"Hello darling," Calvin said lightly pecking her on the cheek. "Exterminator?"

"Yeah, we've been having a spider problem," she said. "Just let me get my coat and we can get going."

"Try to hurry," he said looking around.

"Okay, I'm ready," she said putting her coat on.

³³³³³³³

The whole timer through dinner Alyssa barely paid attention to Calvin. She kept thinking back to the kiss that she shared with AJ. He held her like she had never been held. And the speech that he gave to her, that was romantic.

³³³³³³³

"Thank you for a lovely evening," Alyssa said turning around on the porch.

"I don't even get invited up?" He asked holding onto her hips.

"Would you like to come up?" She asked.

"Of course I would," he said as she unlocked the door.

"Would you like a tour?" Alyssa asked.

"No I only have time for quick sex," he said taking her hand and walking up the stairs. "Hurry up."

"I'm coming," Alyssa said.

"Which room is yours?"

"Two doors down on the right," she answered as he quickly pulled her into the room.

"Take off your underwear," he said undoing his pants.

"What?" She asked as he quickly undressed.

"I told you that I only have time for a quickie," he said getting frustrated.

"Then I don't want to have sex with you," Alyssa said crossing her arms.

Calvin rolled his eyes, did his pants up quickly, stormed out of the room and then out of the house.

"I've definitely seen more romance from an anorexic looking at a menu of entrees," AJ said walking into her room.

"What are you doing here?" Alyssa asked.

"Got bored, figured you'd be back early," he answered laying down on her bed.

"So you felt like breaking and entering yet again?" She asked.

"Cut me some slack, I'm only a part time criminal," he said. "You look like you've had a rough night."

"I have, so please leave," she said becoming exhausted.

"You don't want to be alone at the moment," he said. "You want someone to talk to, probably Rylee, she's good to talk to, won't tell a soul, but she's not here I'm the next best thing."

Alyssa took a deep breath and was about to lay into him but he hurriedly cut her off.

"Go change into your pajamas, come downstairs and I'll help you relax," he said standing up and walking out of the room.

"You're going to help me relax?" She asked.

"I said I was going to do something before and I came through, now I'm saying it again and I mean it again. Now chop chop."

He walked out of the room, closed the door and walked downstairs.

³³³³³³³


	3. 03 TRTY

Chapter Three

"So what exactly do you have planned?" Alyssa asked as she walked downstairs.

"I don't plan things," he said sitting on the couch. "Whenever you plan things they don't work out."

"True," she said standing at the entry way.

"Come sit down, I'm not gonna bite you," he said laughing.

She slowly walked over to the couch and sat down with him.

"So tell me Alyssa, how do you relax?" He asked.

"I don't know. I rarely have time to relax," she said.

"Everyone should have time to relax," he said. "Well we'll start with the first form of relaxation. What's your favorite type of food or specific food?"

"I don't know," she said laughing.

"You have to eat," he said. "How do people relax without eating?"

"I love popcorn," she said.

"So we'll make popcorn and watch movies," he said hopping backwards over the couch.

"There is no popcorn," Alyssa said. "Rachael doesn't allow it."

"Au contraire," he said. "Come."

"Where?" She asked.

"The basement," he said opening the door and going downstairs. "Rylee and I stay up late all the time and watch movies. In order for us to watch them we need popcorn. So we carved a hole in the bottom of the couch and kept our popcorn stash there and eat it down here, where she surely wouldn't smell it."

"You and Rylee have a pretty good relationship," Alyssa said watching him dig underneath the couch.

"After living with Rachael for a while you need someone else to cool down with," he said. "She's like my little sister."

"Nothing more?" Alyssa asked.

"Nothing more, nothing less," he said finding a bag and coming up. "We've talked about it before but then we'd have to go and find new people to bitch to."

"Sure about that?" She asked.

"One hundred per cent positive," he said winking at her. "C'mon."

They went back upstairs, popped the popcorn and then started deciding what movie to watch.

"What's your favorite type of movie?" He asked.

"Comedy," she said leaning against the counter.

"Well we have a couple of choices then," he said.

"Only a couple?" Alyssa asked.

"I don't like watching a lot of movies," AJ said. "So I'll narrow it down. We have _The Wedding Crashers_, _The Family Stone_,_ The Benchwarmers_,_ The 40 Year Old Virgin_,_ Mr. & Mrs. Smith_,or _Just Friends_."

"Those are good movies," Alyssa said thinking. "I choose…_Just Friends_."

"Good choice," he said. "Not that I really could say anything different, they were all my choices. I'll go downstairs, get it and come back up. While I'm gone you can melt the butter and slather it over the popcorn. Sound good?"

"Sounds good," Alyssa said as he ran back downstairs.

By the time he got back Alyssa had finished the popcorn and was sitting on the couch.

"What took you so long?" She asked.

"I found a spider down there and I was amused," he said looking at her.

"A spider was amusing?"

"Yeah, he only had seven legs," AJ said. "What are you doing?"

"Sitting a couch waiting for you," she said confused.

"Get up," he said.

"Why?" She asked getting up.

"Okay," he said sitting down in the corner and bringing his one leg up onto the couch. "Now sit."

"Where?"

"Where?" He asked. "On my lap. Come here." He put his hands on her waist and pulled her down. "Now lean back against my chest."

She slowly leaned back and AJ put his arm over her shoulder and across her chest.

"Comfy?" He asked and kissed the back of her ear.

"Yeah," she said relaxing.

"Good," he said.

The two sat together through the whole duration of the movie and then they fell asleep on the couch together afterwards

³³³³³³³

Alyssa rubbed her eyes and began to stretch when she noticed that she wasn't sleeping in her bed. It was mere seconds later that AJ woke up and kissed the back of her neck.

"How are you?" He asked hugging her from behind.

"Good," she answered. "Where'd this blanket come from?"

"It was draped over the couch," AJ answered.

"Ah," she said sliding off of him. "Sorry, you probably didn't sleep good last night."

"It was perfect," he said cracking his back.

"Should we be doing this?" Alyssa asked.

"Why not?" He asked kissing her cheek.

"Because you're still with Rachael," she said.

"Don't worry about Rachael," he said.

"So I'm-"

"Don't worry about her," he said and kissed her lips. "I have to get going. I'll see you tonight before they all get back."

"Bye," Alyssa said as AJ walked away.

³³³³³³³

Alyssa had been reading in bed but had fallen asleep around ten o'clock.

"Wakie, wakie," AJ said kissing her cheek.

"What?" Alyssa asked startled.

"Shh…" AJ said holding his finger to her lips. "It's after midnight and everybody's back."

"So what are you doing here?" Alyssa hissed.

"I had to come and see you," he said kissing her.

"You're crazy,' she said.

"I know," he said smiling at her

"Does anyone know you're here?" She asked.

"Nope," he said laughing. "It's just you, me and a locked door separating us from everyone."

"What are you thinking?" Alyssa asked.

"Scootch," he said standing up and laying down beside her. "I want to spend the night with you, just hold you in my arms."

"What if someone catches us?" Alyssa asked as AJ wrapped his arms around her.

"No one's going to catch us, the door is locked and everyone is sleeping," he said.

"I don't know-"

AJ softly pressed his lips against hers. When she didn't push him away he kissed her again and then again.

"We can't do this," Alyssa said half heartedly pushing him away.

"But we are," he said kissing her deeper. "You can't help who you fall in love with."

"We're not in love," she tried again.

"You may not be but I am," he said kissing her neck. "I'm completely infatuated. You're all I think about."

"But I'm dating Calvin and you're dating Rachael," Alyssa said.

"They can go date each other because we obviously don't want them," he said holding her tightly against him as he kissed her neck, ear, cheek and lips.

"AJ…" Alyssa moaned quietly.

AJ finally kissed Alyssa and held her as tightly as she was holding him. AJ ran his hand up and down her torso as he kissed her. The kisses became short but loving at the same time and shortly after Alyssa let herself go she felt AJ's hand underneath her tank top.

She decided that the only thing that she could do was give in. She let AJ take her shirt off. He laid her on her back and kissed her lips, then her chest and then her breasts.

Alyssa wanted to let him know how much she was enjoying herself but she couldn't. She had to concentrate on keeping her breathing low and not crying out in pleasure.

He threw his shirt off and continued to go lower on her. He kissed a trail from her breasts down to her navel and her navel down to her underwear. He looked back up at her and smirked.

"Come back up here," Alyssa said pulling him up to her lips.

They kissed as they held each other tightly and slowly Alyssa let her fingernails create a path down his chest and abdomen to the band of his boxers. She looked into his eyes and smiled as she let her fingers dip in but then pulled them out, slid her fingernails up his back and then kissed him. She was surprised at how close he held her and then tenderness that he used.

Alyssa undid his pants and he kicked them off. She pushed him onto his back and slid his boxers off. She kissed him once but he quickly pulled away, took her hand and placed it where he craved her the most. Alyssa smiled, kissed him and began working with his guidance.

When she finished he pulled her against him and the way he kissed her shocked her. The kiss was forceful and overwhelming. Calvin had never kissed her, in all four years, like he managed to kiss her in one day.

"I want you," Alyssa moaned when they pulled away from each other. "Now."

AJ slid his hands up her thighs and under her underwear. He caressed her bottom and slid her underwear down her legs.

He inserted himself into her and kissed her fervently. They kept their lips locked in order to stay quiet and AJ held her wrists against the bed so he didn't get fingernail marks on his body. Alyssa pulled her wrists away roughly and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Oh God," AJ said when he finished. "That was amazing."

"Yeah," Alyssa said breathing deeply.

"That should happen more often," he said kissing Alyssa.

Alyssa made a content moan when AJ took her into his arms and held her. He only let her go for a second and that was so he could pull the blankets up and tuck them in.

"Have you ever done that?" Alyssa asked.

"Done what?" He asked running his fingers through her hair.

"Cheated on Rachael."

"That was definitely the first time," he said kissing her forehead.

"It was without a doubt hotter because she's in the next room," Alyssa said wrapping her arms around AJ.

"And I thought I was gonna say that first," he said laughing.

"So what are we gonna do?" Alyssa asked.

"We are going to act normally," he replied. "No one has to know anything."

"Is this the last time?"

"No," he said smiling and kissing her. "This was certainly not the last time."

³³³³³³³


	4. 04 TRTY

Chapter Four

"You're crazy girl," AJ laughed as he walked away from Rylee.

"You're the one that needs help," Rylee laughed.

"Hey," AJ said wrapping his arms around Rachael. "How're you doing?"

"I'm fine," Rachael said continuing to cook.

"Yes, you are," he said kissing her neck.

"God, get off me," Rachael said annoyed.

"What's wrong?" He asked kissing the side of her head.

"Why does something have to be wrong?" She asked. "You don't like me just the way I am?"

"Would you like to share your medication with the rest of the class?" AJ asked.

"What?"

"Well I just asked what was wrong and you act as if I'm accusing you of murder," AJ said.

"Did you ever stop to think that maybe I would like some time alone every once and a while?" Rachael asked.

"Fine, I'm gone," AJ said raising his hands in defense. "See you later."

³³³³³³³

"Hello?" Alyssa asked answering her cell.

"Come over to my place," AJ said.

"I'm at work right now," she said calmly.

"When are you done for the day?"

"In a few hours," she said. "Probably around six o'clock."

"Can you come over then?"

"Yeah, I guess so," Alyssa said. "What's up?"

"I just need to see you," he said and then hung up.

³³³³³³³

"Hey," AJ said opening the front door for her.

"Hi," she said walking inside. "You wanted to see me?"

"Yeah," he said hugging her. "You wanna go and do something?"

"Like what?" Alyssa asked looking deep into his ice blue eyes.

"Something that Rachael never wants to do," he said kissing her cheek.

"How about you just forget about Rachael?" Alyssa asked. "And we spend some quality time together."

"That sounds good," he said as she kissed him.

"Well let's go find that bedroom and start in there," she said.

"Later," he said kissing her. "Let's go out and just have fun."

"What if someone sees us?"

"They won't," he said.

"What do you want to do then?"

"I have no idea, it's been a long time since I didn't have to worry about her," he said.

"Let's go to an amusement park," Alyssa said.

"Amusement park?"

"Yeah, Rachael's against them. They cause too much stress and the food there is covered in grease and fat," Alyssa said laughing. "And heaven forbid she touch another human being."

"Let's go," he said taking her hand and basically pulling her out the door.

³³³³³³³

"I don't think that I've ever had so much fun!" Alyssa laughed as AJ picked her up.

"We're definitely going to have to do this more often," AJ said putting her down.

"What time is it?" She asked noticing that the sky was dark.

"Eleven-thirty," he said looking at his watch.

"Wow, it's been five hours?" She asked hugging him. "I'm starved."

"Great minds think alike," he said kissing the top of her head. "What would you like to do?"

"Let's go find a small Mexican restaurant and binge," Alyssa said. "Then we can go back to your place and find something bad that we're both so good at."

He raised his eyebrows and looked into her sweet face.

"And this time, while you're doing what you do best, I'll be able to tell you how much I appreciate it," she said kissing him.

"I'm going to have to warn you to stop talking," he said. "Or else it's going to be in a small bathroom somewhere and not in the privacy of my house."

"I'm pretty sure I could be talked into that too," she said taking his hand and walking. "Still hungry?"

"For one thing and one thing only," he said kissing her neck.

Then Alyssa stopped walked and AJ walked right into her.

"What's wrong?" He asked.

Alyssa didn't say anything she just kept staring at two people across the street. He followed her gaze and saw a man kissing a woman. He looked a little bit harder and then looked at Alyssa.

"You don't need him," AJ said holding her shoulders.

"I was with him for four years," she said as she watched her boyfriend kiss another woman. "I didn't even know."

"He's an asshole if he would cheat on a woman like you," AJ said. "You're an amazing woman."

"I just wanna go," Alyssa said taking his hand.

"Sure," he said putting his arm around her shoulders and guiding her down the street. "I'll take you home."

"Your home," she said snuggling close to him.

"Okay," he said hailing a taxi.

He gave the driver the address and continued to console her.

"I want to hurt him," she said quietly.

"What?" AJ asked thinking that he heard her wrong.

"I want to hurt him," she repeated. "I want to hit him where it hurts the most."

"I recommend the groin."

Alyssa looked at him and smiled.

"Thanks for the suggestion but you know what I mean. He obviously doesn't care about me but he cares about all of his things."

"So?"

"So I still have the key to his house, he doesn't know that I know, and he'll still tell me when he's leaving the city for a few days," Alyssa said happily.

"You want to trash his place?"

"No, I want to sell all of his things," she said.

"We'll see," he said as she fumed.

She was finally calming down when AJ's cell phone started to ring.

"Yeah?" He answered running his fingers through Alyssa's hair.

"I didn't get the job!" Rachael cried on the other end.

"You'll get the next one babes," he said. "Did they say why?"

"Why would they say why?" She asked angrily.

"I don't know," he said.

"Can you come over?" She asked.

"I'm sorry hun, I can't. I have to drive Jason four hours to some place tonight."

"Where?"

"To his girlfriend's," AJ said quickly.

"You're always doing things for other people and you never spend any time with me!" Rachael yelled and slammed down the phone.

"Rachael?"

"Yep," he said closing his cell phone. "She didn't get a job so now she's going to act as if it's my fault. She'll sit on the couch all night eating ice cream only to throw it all up before it digests."

"Disgusting," Alyssa said.

"You're not the one that has to kiss her afterwards," he said smiling at her.

"You don't have to tonight," Alyssa said sweetly kissing him.

"No more about her," he said kissing her ear.

"Twenty-eight dollars," the driver said.

AJ passed him the cash and they got out.

"Who's Jason?" Alyssa asked as AJ unlocked the door.

"He's a guy that I'm training," AJ said opening the door for her. "He usually needs something every three seconds, so in other words he's a good excuse."

"You're gonna need him a lot then," Alyssa said kissing him.

"Good to know," he said taking her into his arms.

"Where's the bedroom?" Alyssa asked.

"Well since you asked to see it I think you have a right to," he said leading her down the hall.

³³³³³³³


	5. 05 TRTY

Chapter Five

"I want that sold, and that, and that, and yeah, that too," Alyssa said pointing at random items around the house.

"Is there anything you want us the leave here?" The burley man asked.

"Leave the mattress but take the box spring and bedroom suite, leave the table but take the chairs, leave the entertainment stand but take everything in it, stuff like that. Catch my drift?"

"Caught it," the man said.

"Alright, I'm gonna go for a while. I expect everything to be out of here by the time I return," Alyssa said.

"Sure thing Miss," the man said as she left.

Alyssa walked out of the house and around the corner to a small café.

"Hey," Alyssa said hugging Rylee.

"You said that you wanted to see me?" Rylee asked.

"I didn't know who else to talk to," Alyssa said sitting down with her.

"That's what I'm good for," Rylee said. "Spill."

"I slept with AJ."

Rylee choked on her drink and then spit it out all over the sidewalk.

"What?!" She yelled.

"I slept with him."

"Okay, okay, okay, okay," Rylee said trying to get her breathing back to normal. "That was the last thing that I was expecting."

Alyssa just looked towards the traffic.

"Okay," Rylee said taking a deep breath. "What happened?"

"We just started spending more and more time around each other and he saw my boyfriend treat me like trash so he said that we should just relax. So we fell asleep on the couch together watching movies and then that night we slept together. When Rachael was in the next room."

"Wow," Rylee said.

"And then again at his place."

Rylee was still in shock.

"And we saw Calvin cheating on me."

"Oh snap," Rylee said processing the information. "Does anyone else know?"

"Not that I'm aware of."

"Just don't let Rachael, Brooke, or Crystal find out," Rylee said. Then after a few moments of silence Rylee asked the next question. "How was he?"

Alyssa burst out laughing at the same time Rylee did.

"Oh Lee, he was amazing," Alyssa said as she continued to flashback to the previous nights. "He knows how to make a woman moan."

"Even with Rachael in the next room?"

"It was so hard not to scream," Alyssa said laughing.

"And he didn't even tell me!" Rylee said. "He tells me everything! But hey! What are you doing about your boyfriend cheating on you?"

"I'm taking care of it right now," Alyssa said as the waiter brought her her drink.

"How so?"

"I'm selling all of his stuff," she said proudly. "And then I might leave a note."

"Wow," Rylee said. "I never thought that you'd bring this type of drama."

"I never thought that I would," Alyssa said laughing.

³³³³³³³

"We're talking," Rylee said grabbing AJ's hand and running downstairs.

"And what are we talking about?" He asked as he pretended to be serious.

"You and Alyssa," she answered.

"You want in on it too?" He asked winking at her.

"Did you seriously cheat on Rachael?"

He nodded.

"I'm so happy for you!" Rylee screamed hugging him. "So when are you breaking up with Rachael?"

"I'm not."

"Why the hell not?" Rylee asked confused.

"Because if I break up with Rachael and confess that I'm seeing Alyssa Rachael will kick Alyssa out and Alyssa won't have anywhere to go."

"She could move in with you," Rylee said.

"Don't think so," AJ said leaning back on the couch.

"Why not?"

"Don't you think that that would constitute as moving a little fast?" AJ asked.

"As opposed to cheating on your girlfriend?"

"I'll tell her in due time Rylee," he answered.

"This isn't gonna have a happy ending."

"Life never does," he said. "How'd you find out anyway?"

"Alyssa told me while she selling all of Calvin's things."

"She did it?"

"Yeah, two days ago," Rylee said. "She didn't tell you?"

"She said she was gonna do it but I didn't believe her," AJ said.

"Oh! Guess what!" Rylee said excited.

"What?"

"I met the perfect guy!" She squealed happily.

"Where?"

"At the bar last night. This one guy was threatening me outside while I was walking to my car because apparently I cut him off and he thought that he could handle more. So while he was threatening me this other guy came and completely kicked the shit out of him for me and then walked me home."

"What did I tell you about letting strangers walk you home at night?"

"Stop worrying about me," Rylee said. "Well aren't you even gonna ask for his name?"

"Why would I care?"

"You always care," Rylee said sounding hurt.

"What's his name?" AJ asked feeling bad.

"Gregory Hill," Rylee said not as enthused.

"I'm sorry Riles, I just have lots on my mind," he said.

"No problem," she said walking back upstairs disheartened.

He walked upstairs a while later.

"You ready to go?" He asked Rachael.

"Yeah," Rachael said getting her coat out of the closet.

"Let's get going then," he said opening the door for her. "Where are we going?"

"Your place," Rachael said smiling.

He nodded and opened the car door for her.

"Can you give me a sec?" He asked Rachael.

"I guess so," she said quickly becoming annoyed.

AJ ran into the house and upstairs into the den.

"Come here you," he said hugging Rylee tightly. "When I come back later on tonight I want to hear all about Mr. Hill and how perfect he is."

"Bye Jay," Rylee said.

He left Rylee, kissed the top of Alyssa's head and ran back to the car.

"He's strange," Rylee said looking back at the TV.

³³³³³³³

"And how much does he make a year?" AJ asked.

"Six figures," Rylee answered

"Does he sell drugs?"

"Of course not," Alyssa said walking into the room. "He only traffics. Rylee has standards."

"Shut up," Rylee laughed and threw a pillow at Alyssa. "He's a lawyer."

"Does he have a brother?" Alyssa asked.

AJ wrapped his ram around Alyssa's waist and pulled her down on his lap.

"I'm going to beat you," he said laughing.

"Yeah? Gonna spank me?"

"Like you've never felt it before," he said and lightly bit her neck.

"When and where?"

"Midnight, my place," he said letting her go. Then he turned his attention back to Rylee. "When are you seeing him next?"

"Friday," she said. "He's taking me to dinner at Bound'ry."

"Great choice," AJ said. "He's really trying to impress you. That's one expensive restaurant."

"Who'd you take there?" Rylee asked.

"Can't remember for the life of me," he said laughing.

"Must've been romantic," Rylee said.

"It was beautiful," he said. "I remember the restaurant more than I remember my date."

"What are you talking about?" Rachael asked as she walked into the den.

"Did I take you to Bound'ry?" He asked her.

"Yeah, we went there for our one year anniversary."

"That would explain why he doesn't remember," Rylee whispered to Alyssa.

"I just came to tell you guys to be quiet. I have a shoot tomorrow and I don't need bags," she said and walked up the stairs.

"Say something nice to her," Rylee hissed and hit AJ.

"You'd look beautiful with or without them," he said quickly.

'What?' Rylee and Alyssa both mouthed.

"It was the only thing I could think of," he said laughing.

"You don't even remember your one year anniversary?" Alyssa asked.

"Not one bit of it," AJ answered.

"You think one day we'll get lucky and someone will shoot her on the way to a shoot?" Rylee asked.

"You're horrible," AJ said laughing.

"Staying here tonight?" Alyssa asked him.

"I told you, midnight, my place," he said pulling her on top of him.

"You were serious about that?" She asked.

"But of course," he said laughing. "I never stay here with her when she has a photo shoot on the next day."

"Why?"

"I think she thinks that I'll eat pizza in bed and she doesn't want a piece of pepperoni to land on her face and get a zit from the grease," AJ said laughing.

"How true," Rylee said as Alyssa rolled off of AJ.

"So how much did you make on Calvin's assets?"

"Quite a bit," Alyssa said from her position on the floor. "It totaled to close to thirty grand."

"Wow," he said. "What are you gonna do with all that cash?"

"I kept ten grand for myself and donated twenty thousand dollars to charity."

"Why charity?" He asked.

"How can you ask charity for your money back?" Alyssa asked.

"Cruel," Rylee said laughing.

"Not all of it. I signed the check from him," Alyssa said laughing.

"What are you guys doing?" Crystal asked as she walked in.

"Just girl talk," AJ said as she sat down. "I got my period tonight and I needed advice."

"Well at least you're not pregnant again."

"That was scary," AJ said laughing.

"How's the lawsuit going?"

AJ looked at her confused.

"Between WWE and TNA," Crystal said.

"Oh, still ongoing."

"It will be for a long time," she said. "I have to get washed up, go to bed and get up in four hours. See you guys later."

"God she's boring," Rylee said pretending to snore.

"Where's Brooke?" Alyssa asked. "I think I've seen her once since I moved in."

"How come it's easy for her?" AJ asked.

"I don't know," Rylee said. "But I have to get to work."

"What time is it?" Alyssa asked looking around.

"Midnight," Rylee answered. "See ya."

"Do you need a ride?" AJ asked.

"Nah, I'm gonna walk."

"No you're not," he said getting up. "C'mon Ali, we'll drop Riles off at work and we'll be on our way."

"It's in the other direction."

"Well I'm sure if you can walk there in a half an hour it's not that far," he said as they all walked to the front door. "And I'm not letting an innocent girl walk all by herself, in the middle of the night in a city full of creeps."

"But Gr-"

"Greg isn't a creep," Alyssa and AJ both finished for her. "We know."

"Are you two sure you haven't met in another life?" Rylee asked as AJ unlocked the car.

"We don't wanna break out into a country song," AJ said backing out of the driveway.

"What?" Rylee asked.

"Hey! I said don't ask," he said laughing. "Question…where exactly am I going?"

"The deep depths of the earth," Rylee answered.

"Downtown?"

"You bethcha," she said laughing.

"You little shit you," he said turning on to another road. "You knew I was gonna drive you."

"Hell yeah," Rylee said. "I'm not taking the bus after midnight."

"Where?"

"Buffalo Billards," she said.

He nodded and switched the station over.

"Sweet!" Alyssa said cranking it.

Shake That Ass by Eminem and Nate Dogg had just started.

"I'll pimp ya out," AJ said turning the underglow on under the car, rolling the windows down and turning up the bass.

"But Jay, you're our pimp!" Rylee yelled over the music.

The girls were singing along to the music when they noticed that AJ stopped a good twenty feet before the stop line. They looked at each other and then looked back at AJ. He didn't look back at them but when the light turned green the gas pedal hit the floor and the car took off. The girls screamed.

"That was a rush," Rylee said laughing nervously.

"You loved it," he said having to slow down because of other vehicles.

He pulled over on the side of the road.

"Are you gonna be okay from here?" He asked before she got out.

"Yeah."

"And you get taxi home?"

"You could call him that, thanks," she said getting out of the car and running inside.

"Do you work tomorrow?" He asked Alyssa.

"No, only Monday to Friday," she said.

"Great," he said squealing out of the parking spot. "You don't mind my driving do you?"

"It's alright," she answered a little tense.

"I'll tone it down," he said. "I wasn't trying to scare ya."

"That's fine," she said trying to calm down.

"Do you drive?" He asked.

"Nope."

"Ah, that explains it," he said. "When you drive you get to know what you can and cannot do. Personally I'd never put you in any type of danger."

"I'm a very nervous person," she said.

He nodded and stopped.

"I'm gonna have to make a tight turn," he said looking behind him. "You can hold onto the door or whatever but don't worry nothing's gonna happen."

"Okay," she said dreading what he was going to do.

He floored the gas, cranked the wheel, let go of the wheel and cranked it again.

"Whoa," he said laughing. "I didn't think I'd make it half way through that."

"Good to know," she said breathing deeply.

"Ah you made it," he said laughing. "And now you're coming over to my place and you'll be okay."

"Yeah?"

"Well for a little while but then I still have to give you that beating," he said winking at her.

"Can't wait," she said as he pulled into the driveway

"You won't have to," he said as they walked inside. "Come."

They walked into the bedroom and AJ pulled her onto the bed with him. He held her closely and kissed her.

"Well that's not the beating I was expecting but I like it," she said closing her eyes and kissing him.

Soon they fell asleep together in each other's arms.

³³³³³³³


	6. 06 TRTY

Chapter Six

AJ woke early the next morning and looked at the girl that he held in his arms. She looked like an angel. Her blonde hair and her soft skin made her look like she was always glowing. He wiped her hair away from her face and behind her shoulder. She breathed deeply, stretched and then cuddled closer to him.

He wished that he had found Alyssa before he had ever met Rachael. Rachael was the only thing keeping him from being with Alyssa. He couldn't believe that Rylee took the news so well, but it was nice to know that he could talk to her about anything.

"Deep in thought?" Alyssa asked waking up.

"Thinking about you," he said kissing her sweet, warm lips.

"Can I spend the day here?" She asked.

"I don't see why not," he said holding her. "If I had it my way we wouldn't get out of this bed all day.

"You're just a sweet talker," Alyssa said.

"Not hearing you complain," he said.

³³³³³³³

Alyssa walked back into the house and flopped down on the sofa.

"Calvin was here looking for you," Rachael said walking past the couch. "He seemed pretty angry."

"I wouldn't doubt it," Alyssa said picking up the remote and flipping through the channels.

"I'm exhausted," Rylee said grabbing a pillow and laying down on the ground.

"How late did you work?" Alyssa asked.

"Three-thirty," Rylee said smiling at her.

"And the after party?"

"Didn't end till a couple minutes ago," she said laughing. "And your party?"

"It was quite the party," Alyssa said. "I'm pooped."

"When are you seeing him next?"

"Don't know, his schedule's getting busy now. Work and work of another kind."

"That blows," Rylee said. "Guess what's happening with me?"

"What?"

"Greg wants to take me on vacation with him!"

"Where to?"

"The Bahamas!" Rylee screamed excited.

"Sweet," Alyssa said. "I'd stay and party with you but I need sleep."

"Me too," Rylee said getting up at the same time.

³³³³³³³

Alyssa listened to the phone on the other end ring, and ring, and ring some more. At first AJ had always made time for her. For seven months straight, he gave her all the time she wanted or needed but lately she had been trying to get a hold of AJ for weeks. Every once and a while she reached him but he had to leave quickly or he was tired. She missed talking to him, seeing him and being held by him.

He was rarely even in Nashville. The company was considering moving to Orlando, Florida and they wanted the input of their biggest stars so they flew a lot of them to Orlando. And when he was in Nashville Rachael usually went to meet him at the airport and she spent all of her time with him.

Alyssa was sitting in her bed crying and hugging her pillow when her cell phone started to ring. She jumped and then answered it.

"Hello?"

"What's wrong?" AJ asked.

"Nothing," Alyssa said clearing her throat. "I just miss you."

"I've been missing you too," he said. "You're all I've been thinking about. If it makes you feel better someone said your name when I was practicing and I fell out of the ring because I thought you were here."

Alyssa let out a laugh and wiped the tears away from her eyes.

"You up to anything this weekend?" He asked.

"Not really," she said. "But Rachael's gonna come meet you at the airport."

"I cancelled that flight," he said. "I was wondering if you wanted to come here and see me."

"Really?" She asked.

"Yeah."

"When's the next flight?" Alyssa asked.

"Thursday at nine-thirty."

"I'll be on it."

"I'll be waiting for you," he said. "There'll be a ticket waiting for you at the airport. The ticket password is 243-363-2325-2579. Got it?"

"Yeah," she said writing it down. "See you then."

"Bye girl," he said hanging up.

³³³³³³³

Alyssa got off of the plane, took a deep breath and found AJ. She basically jumped into his arms and hugged him tightly.

They kissed passionately and they knew that people were watching but they didn't care. They missed each other so much that it hurt. They continued to hold each other until the area was almost empty.

"I missed you so much," he said hugging her and kissing the top of her head.

"I missed you too," she said trying not to cry.

"Let's get out of here," he said lacing his fingers through hers and picking up her bag. "How was your flight?"

"It was good," she said. "I'm a bit tired but it's expected."

"Where'd you tell everyone you were going?" He asked.

"I told Crystal, Brooke and Rachael that I was going home for the weekend but you know Rylee, she can tell when you're lying," Alyssa said.

"Yep," he said. "How is she?"

"She's doing good. Greg's treating her nicely."

"Never thought that guy would stick around," AJ said.

"Life's many surprises," Alyssa said kissing him again. "How do you like it here in Orlando?"

"I love the weather," he said wrapping his arm around her shoulders. "But I hate not having you here."

"You're cute," she said as they walked outside.

"That I am," he said unlocking the car and opening the door for her while he put her bag in the trunk. "Are you hungry or anything?"

"I could use a shower," she said running her fingers through her hair.

AJ kissed her again.

"We'll go to the hotel first and when you're washing up and order something," he said pulling out of the parking lot.

³³³³³³³

Alyssa undressed and stepped into the shower. She enjoyed the feeling of the hot water beating against her body. Then she felt strong arms wrap around her waist.

"Hey sexy," Alyssa said letting her head fall back against AJ's chest.

"Hi," he said kissing her neck. "I couldn't wait to come and see you."

"I don't mind," she said turning around and kissing him. "I'm all up for saving water."

³³³³³³³

"I'll be done here in about twenty minutes," AJ said kissing Alyssa.

"No problem," Alyssa said sitting down.

She opened a magazine and started to read it. It was quite a while before she noticed that someone sat down beside her. She looked up from the magazine.

"Hey," the guy said.

"Hi," Alyssa said.

"Jason," he said extending his hand.

"Alyssa," she said shaking his.

"Beautiful name," he said. "Are you here with someone?"

"Yeah, I'm here with AJ. He should be back soon. Do you have the time?"

"It's four fifteen," he said.

"Wow, he's been gone for an hour already," Alyssa said.

³³³³³³³

"Hey sorry that took so long," AJ said walking up to Alyssa.

"Oh, that's fine," Alyssa said as she tried to stop laughing. "Jason was just telling me a story."

"Oh, was he?" AJ asked. "Well how about Jason minds his own business?"

"What's your problem?" Jason asked.

"Scram," AJ said.

"I'll talk to you later Ali," Jason said walking away.

"Ali? Since when did you and Jason become such good friends?" AJ asked as they walked out of the building.

"I was lonely and he was willing to talk to me. It's awkward sitting there for such a long time."

"Well I'm sorry if I have to work," AJ said opening the car door for her.

"I just would've preferred if you would've told me that I might be there for a little over twenty minutes, you know, around two hours!"

"Stuff came up. I can't just leave because I made a date," AJ said.

Alyssa looked off to the side and gently sighed. After a few minutes of uncomfortable silence AJ slammed his hand against the steering wheel and let out a laugh.

"Fuck, I'm sorry Liss," he said taking her hand in his. "I never meant to yell at you. I've just been really tense lately and I knew that you would be the last person to fight back and say the stupid things I do."

Alyssa nodded.

"I love you baby."

Alyssa's eyes shot up to his.

"What?" She asked.

"I've been looking for the perfect way to tell you this weekend and then I realized right then that the perfect way is just saying it when I felt it the most," he said stopping at a red light.

"I'd say something but I'm still in shock," Alyssa said sinking down in the seat. "I'm speechless."

"You don't have to say anything."

"I love you too," Alyssa said looking at him.

AJ looked at her confused and then kissed her. They continued kissing until the car behind them started honking. AJ looked up and saw a green light.

"Shit," he said flooring the gas.

They both sat shaking their heads in disbelief for a while, they looked at each other and burst out laughing.

"Things that shouldn't be said in a car whilst driving," AJ said relaxing.

"It was sweet," Alyssa replied.

"Not as much as you," he said kissing the tip of her nose.

³³³³³³³


	7. 07TRTY

Chapter Seven

"I can't meet you right now," Alyssa said walking through the mall. "I'm running errands for my boss."

"When are you done for the day?" AJ asked.

"I can barely hear you, speak up," Alyssa said turning the volume up on her cell.

"When are you done?"

"I'm done when I'm done," she said. "What's your hurry?"

"I have to talk to you," he said.

"We're talking right now," she said walking into a department store and looking at various items.

"Can you just come over when you're finished?" He asked.

"Yeah, but I have to go," she said and hung up.

³³³³³³³

"This better be good," Alyssa said walking into AJ's house.

"Sit," AJ said leading her to the couch.

"What's up?"

AJ took a deep breath and sat down beside her.

"How long have we been going out for?" AJ asked her.

"A year in two weeks," she answered smiling at him.

"It's been nice, huh?" He asked holding her hands.

"Ever since I met you I feel like I don't need to sleep anymore because being with you is like a dream," she said.

He paused and thought about what to say next.

"I don't want to say this Ali, but I…I can't see you anymore," he said dropping her hands.

Alyssa felt like her world was spinning and crashing all around her.

"What?" She asked breathing deeply.

"I can't go along with this anymore," he said.

"Why?" Alyssa asked. "Why are you pushing me away when I was the one that was there for you every time you needed me?"

"I've been with Rachael for three years now and she has never done anything to hurt me," AJ said. "All I've done is trampled all over her heart and cheated on her."

"So you choose the girl you can't stand over the one that you chose to be with?" Alyssa asked as she cried.

"You don't understand," AJ said as he watched her cry.

"I understand perfectly," she said. "You've lost it."

"Liss-"

"Leaving!" Alyssa yelled and stormed out of the house.

"Alyssa!" AJ yelled after her.

"Don't come near me," Alyssa said and continued storming off.

³³³³³³³

"What's wrong with you?" Rachael asked kissing AJ's cheek. "You've been…I don't know…depressed lately."

"Don't worry about it," AJ said staring into outer space.

"I think I have a right to worry about it," Rachael said getting off of his lap. "You're making me depressed."

"You're always thinking about everyone else," he said.

"Well how long do you want me to put up with you being like this?" Rachael asked. "I have needs."

"No, you have wants," he said. "You want everything, you hardly need anything. You could care less about everyone else."

"Excuse me?" Rachael asked insulted.

"You're so needy!" AJ yelled as he laughed. "You always need something! And heaven forbid if I can't provide it for you!"

"You're the provider! It's your job!"

"I'm not your provider!" AJ said. "I'm my own provider. We're not married! We're not even happy!"

"Who said that we're not happy?"

"We're not happy Rachael! I am not happy! I haven't been happy for the last year and a half!"

"You sure the hell acted like you were."

"I was cheating on you for the last year!"

Rachael's jaw dropped.

"I cheated on you Rachael. That's why I was happy. She was perfect and I threw her away for you but I just realized that you never appreciated a single thing that I ever did for you. You've been sucking the life out of me and I'm letting you do it. I can't do this anymore Rachael. I've been depressed, for the last two months! Ever since I let her go!"

"Who was it?"

"What?"

"Who is she?" Rachael screamed.

AJ looked around the room.

"Alyssa-"

"You fucked Alyssa!" Rachael screamed. "Get out of my house!"

AJ watched Rachael crumble and fall to the floor crying. In the past he would've ran to her, took her into him arms and soothed her. But looking at her now he couldn't be bothered to even feel bad.

He quickly darted out of the house and almost right into Rylee.

"Where's Liss at?" He asked grabbing her shoulders.

"She moved last week," Rylee said. "She said she couldn't look at Rachael everyday knowing what she had done to her."

"Where did she move?"

"Georgia," Rylee answered.

"Where in Georgia?" AJ asked.

"Gainesville."

AJ stared at Rylee in shocked.

"Why'd she move to Gainesville, Georgia?" AJ asked.

"She moved there with Jason."

"Jason?"

"Hey boyfriend. He asked her if she would like to move back home with him and she jumped at the opportunity. They were basically connected at the hip."

AJ could feel his world spinning around him.

"Jason…Jason Cross?"

"Yeah. She came home one day, said it was over with you and that she was going out for an Italian dinner with some Jason guy. He stayed here for two weeks straight."

She didn't miss him at all? How could they have spent an entire year together being happy to have her forget about it all in less than an hour? How could the love of his life be with Jason Cross? How the hell did he choose Rachael over Alyssa?

AJ sat down on the bottom step and felt sick. Rylee sat down beside him and rubbed his back.

"You'll get past her," she said. "You still have Rachael."

"No Riles, I don't have Rachael anymore. I just dumped Rachael and I was going to go and find Alyssa and beg for her to take me back."

"You'll find that girl Jay," Rylee said. "Maybe she wasn't Alyssa or Rachael. Maybe they were signs, guiding angels."

"Angels?"

"Yeah," Rylee said. "Maybe next time you won't make such an assholish decision."

"I never wanted to hurt her Riles," AJ said wiping his eyes. "I didn't know what to do."

"I know," Rylee said and hugged him tightly. "You hurt her AJ. She hurt a lot. She didn't get with Jason that day. I was mad when I saw you first of all. She sat in her room and she cried, vomited, didn't eat for a week Jay! She wouldn't talk to anyone. But one day when she took lunch at work she was in the food court at the mall. Jason recognized her from Orlando and they got to talking. Once they started seeing each other on a daily basis she snapped out of it. Jason treated her like a goddess."

AJ looked down at the ground.

"So you're saying that if I go after her it's not going to do anything."

"You'll only hurt yourself," Rylee said.

"I suppose it's for the best," AJ said. "I'll see you around."

"You're like my brother Jay and it hurts me to see you like this," Rylee said. "Take a couple weeks off work and sort through your issues."

"We'll see," he said standing up. "Bye baby girl."

"Bye," Rylee said watching him leave.

³³³³³³³


	8. 08TRTY

Chapter Eight

"Hey AJ! It's been a while," Rylee said leaning over the bar. "Want a drink?"

"No, I came here to talk to you," AJ said. "When's your break?"

"Right now," she said hopping over the bar. "What's up?"

"I'm leaving," he said.

"You just got here," she said.

"No Riles. I did what you told me to do. I took a couple weeks off, looked at my situation and I'm leaving Nashville."

"Where are you going?"

"I'm picking up an offer with TNA and moving with them to Orlando, Florida."

"Wow," Rylee said looking at him. "I don't know what I'm going to do without you here. I've had you for the last four years and now you're just gone."

"You can come and visit whenever you want."

"Damn straight I'm coming to Florida," she said laughing. "I can't believe this."

AJ nodded and then looked serious. "How's Rachael?"

"Rachael's Rachael," Rylee said. "She bitches, whines, moans, grunts and complains."

"I'm gonna miss you," AJ said hugging her.

"Well when are you moving? We'll have dinner or something."

"I'm taking off now," he said. "I was actually on the highway when I decided to come back and saw goodbye to you."

"You weren't going to say goodbye?" Rylee asked and slapped his arm. "I would've killed you."

"You're the only person here who I really have to say goodbye to," he said. "No one else matters."

"Good luck," Rylee said hugging him.

"Good luck with Greg," AJ said kissing Rylee's cheek. "You have my cell number. If you ever need anything don't you dare think you can't call. I don't care if we haven't talked in three years. I will always be there for you."

"I love you Jay," Rylee said crying.

"Love you too sweetie," he said kissing her cheek again.

"You should get going," Rylee said wiping her eyes. "It's already late."

"I'll call you soon," he said leaning against the door.

She waved and watched him leave. It was hard for her not to cry because she had always been close to him. Now she didn't have anyone to talk to. Both Alyssa and AJ left. She just hoped that she would hear from them like they said they would.

³³³³³³³


	9. 09TRTY

Chapter Nine

Three Years Later…

Lisa casually walked towards the door when she heard the doorbell. She opened it and smiled.

"What can I do for you AJ?" She asked cheerfully.

"Your hubby home?" He asked.

"Not yet," she said looking at her watch. "But he should be home soon. Come in."

"Alright," he said following her into the house. "This place looks a lot different then when I had it."

"It needed a woman's touch," she replied.

"Well, hell, I would've married ya," AJ laughed.

"I know you would've," Lisa said. "Would you like anything to drink?"

"Nah, I'm fine," AJ replied. He heard a noise and looked at Lisa. "Was that Chris?"

"What?" She asked stirring the pot on the stove.

"Someone just came in the back," AJ said standing up.

"Oh," Lisa said wiping her hands. "Don't worry, I'll take care of it."

Then she quickly scurried out of the room. Before AJ could call after her Chris walked into the kitchen.

"Are you hitting on my wife again?" Chris asked opening the fridge and taking a drink.

"I never take a break," AJ said distracted.

Then Lisa walked down the hall with a young woman under her arm.

"Let's get going then," Chris said.

"Yeah," AJ said snapping out of his daze. After all, it was probably just a relative that was visiting.

³³³³³³³

"I don't think I've been hit that hard in my entire life," Chris said rubbing the back of his neck. "What got into Roderick?"

"He's finally got a chance to make it big," AJ said laughing.

"So you still need a place to stay?" Chris asked getting out of his equipment.

"Yeah, but now they're telling me that they won't be done for two months," AJ said. "Think Lisa'll mind?"

"I don't think Lisa would mind you if you killed me," Chris laughed.

AJ laughed. "She might be mad for the first couple of hours, but you're an easy one to forget."

"What a friend you are," Chris scoffed.

The conversation died down but AJ had to ask Chris the question that was running through his head since they had left his house.

"Who was that girl at your house?" AJ asked.

Chris looked at him stupidly. "That was my wife, Lisa."

"Not your wife," AJ replied. "The other girl."

Chris thought for a second. "There's no one at my house."

"Yeah, Lisa was with her, she was like 5'5", really thin, dark hair almost black, look Latin."

"Oh, that's Sekarah," Chris said.

AJ looked at him blankly. "A little more information would be useful."

"Uh…" Chris said thinking. "Lisa was at the police station one day when a girl walked in and wanted her husband arrested for beating her. The police officer said that the only thing that they could do was get her to file a restraining order. Well that wouldn't have been useful so Lisa told her that she could come to our house since Lisa is a physiatrist and a registered nurse."

"So she's been living at your house for how long?"

"She hasn't exactly been living at our house," Chris said. "That whole thing started like eight months ago. Lisa gave Sekarah the keys to the house and now Sekarah comes over whenever she's in trouble."

"She keeps going back to him?" AJ asked.

"Yeah, every time. She usually stays at our house for three, maybe four, days and then she's gone for about two weeks," Chris explained. "Nice girl, around twenty-five, but she can't seem to start a life without him."

AJ nodded.

"You don't have to worry about her. She's got her own room and she keeps to herself. She barely even talks to Lisa.

"I didn't say I had a problem, I'm the guest in your house, that was my house."

³³³³³³³

"Dinner's ready you two," Lisa said to the guys.

"What'd you make tonight?" Chris asked as he almost ran to the table.

"We are having chicken parmesan with vegetables and butter and herb noodles," Lisa said.

"I don't know if I'm going to want to go home," AJ said sitting down at the table.

"Well you're always welcome here," Lisa said. "I still don't know what we would've done without you."

"Stop complimenting him, his head's big enough," Chris laughed.

"No, no, keep them coming," AJ said.

Chris looked around and then looked at Lisa. "Sekarah's not coming down?"

"She doesn't know AJ," Lisa said to him. Then she looked at AJ. "Don't feel offended though, she's a very anxious person. I'm sure in a couple of days she'll eat dinner downstairs."

"Has she eaten already?" Chris asked.

"Yeah," Lisa answered. "I think she's washing up right now."

"Have you checked on her lately to make sure she's not scrubbing?" Chris asked her.

"Not yet, I'm going to go up there after dinner."

"Scrubbing?" AJ asked.

"Most people in her situation want to scrub at their skin until it bleeds to make sure that they've washed the filth off of themselves," Lisa explained. "I'm never had that problem with Sekarah but you can never be too careful."

AJ nodded. Now he wasn't so sure if he wanted to stay at their house.

"Tell her to come down too," Chris said. "We're going to be watching hockey."

"For some reason I don't think she'll want to watch that," AJ said.

"You'd be surprised," Lisa said. "She loves watching it with Chris."

"When I first met Sekarah the only way that she would be comfortable around me was when we were watching hockey and now she loves watching it with me," Chris said.

"I'm gonna go and check on her," Lisa said leaving the room.

"Maybe I should stay somewhere if she's not comfortable with me being here," AJ said to Chris.

"Oh no," Chris replied. "She just wants to watch you from a distance first and make sure that you don't want to hurt her."

³³³³³³³

It was two hours later and the guys were outside trying to fix one of Chris's old trucks while having a few beer.

"Hurry up," AJ whined. "The game's starting in a couple minutes."

"Hold on to your panties," Chris said as he slammed the hood down. "See? Done."

"Only because I was whining," AJ said following Chris into the living room.

AJ stopped when he saw Sekarah sitting in the recliner already watching the channel that game was on.

"Just act normal," Chris said quietly. Then he turned his attention to Sekarah. "So who's gonna win?"

Sekarah turned around and looked at Chris, she almost smiled but when she saw AJ her look changed completely. She looked terrified, like all she wanted to do was leave that room and go to her bedroom upstairs.

"It's alright," Chris said to her. "This AJ Styles. You've seen him on my show. He's going to be staying with us for a while."

Sekarah still didn't say anything. She just looked at AJ cautiously. And AJ couldn't look away from her. The left side of her face was completely battered. Her eye was black, her cheek was purple and blue and until that time her lip had been busted open. She held a pillow in front of her body in fear.

Chris sat down on the couch closest to Sekarah and he pointed to the other one for AJ to sit down on.

"I personally think that the Hurricanes are going to win by a mile," Chris said trying to keep the conversation as normal as possible.

AJ tried watching the game but he knew that throughout the entire thing Sekarah was watching him out of the corner of her eye.

All the way through Chris made jokes about all the hockey players and the odd one brought a faint smile to Sekarah's lips.

³³³³³³³

"I'm gonna head off for the night," AJ said to Chris and Lisa. "I have to go over to the house early in the morning to look over some things."

"See ya tomorrow," Chris said.

"AJ, remember, if you see her upstairs let her just walk past you. Don't try to make her have a conversation, she barely talks to me. And try not to give her orders," Lisa said.

"Yep," AJ said and walked up the stairs.

He looked around for signs of her but didn't see anything. So he went into his bedroom. He was almost ready to get into bed when he heard a knock on his door.

"Come in," he said stretching.

The door slowly opened and he was surprised to see Sekarah standing in the doorway.

³³³³³³³


	10. 10TRTY

Chapter Ten

"Hey, how can I help ya?" AJ asked her.

Sekarah didn't say anything. She just looked around the room and then looked at AJ.

"Is this the room that you usually stay in?" He asked her.

She quickly shook her head no and she bit on her lower lip.

"Are you looking for Lisa or Chris?" He asked.

She shook her head again but this time she opened her mouth a little.

"I…I…got…scared," she said as her eyes filled with tears.

AJ was a little shocked that she spoke.

"Do you want to stay in here?" He asked.

"Do you mind?" She asked quietly.

"Not at all," AJ said trying to think back to the things that Chris and Lisa told him.

"I'll just sleep on the floor," Sekarah said started to sit on the floor.

"You don't have to sleep on the floor," AJ said slowly kneeling on the floor beside her.

"It's okay, I do it all the time at home," she said reassuring him.

AJ remembered that Lisa told him not to give her orders. He thought for a few seconds.

"How about you come up on the bed and we'll watch some hockey highlights for a little while?" He asked her.

Her eyes lit up when she heard the word hockey.

"Okay," she said standing up with him and walking to the bed.

AJ turned the television on and found a sports station.

"Which team is your favorite?" He asked her

"Dallas," she said slowly and smiled.

He smiled at her. This time he was sitting on her right side so that he couldn't see the bruising. She was actually pretty cute, very small and delicate.

After a while of watching the highlights she saw that he was yawning.

"I'll let you go to sleep," she said getting off of the bed.

"You can stay here if you're scared," he said patting the bed.

She looked around the room and then looked at AJ again. She slowly walked back to the bed.

He pulled the covers back and let her sleep closer to the wall. When he got in behind her he tried to stay far away from her, he didn't want to scare her. He turned the lights off and tried to fall asleep.

He was surprised when he saw her hand shakily reach for his arm and put it across her. He moved closer to her but only gently draped his arm over her. She seemed to be comfortable so he closed his eyes and drifted off to sleep.

³³³³³³³

When AJ opened his eyes he was a little surprised with the brightness of the light but after he adjusted he looked around the room. Sekarah wasn't there.

He jumped out of the bed and quickly got dressed. Before he got downstairs he could hear Lisa and Sekarah. Sekarah was so quiet when she spoke.

For a while AJ stood on the opposite side of the wall just listening to their conversation. He was shocked at the things that he heard.

"So what happened this time?" Lisa asked.

"I forgot to shut the bathroom door," Sekarah replied.

"And what did he do?"

He slammed my head in the door a few times, then he kicked me in my face and he threw me against the wall," she said numbly.

"And you do realize that this is not part of a healthy relationship, right?" Lisa asked.

"Yeah," Sekarah answered.

"Why did you want to leave?"

"I wanted to be safe," she said.

"Why do you want to go back?" Lisa asked.

Sekarah was silent.

"I know that you already want to go back Sekarah," Lisa said understandingly. "Why do you want to go back?"

AJ didn't want to stick around for any longer.

³³³³³³³

"Okay you two, let's do it again," Larry said watching AJ and Christopher in the ring.

AJ was running the certain moves like a robot already. They started out normally but Chris changed it. He flipped AJ up, over the ropes and into the steel guardrail. AJ was stunned enough as it was but then Chris jumped out of the ring and started pounding on AJ. AJ instinctively started hitting Chris back.

"Break it up!" Larry yelled as security started pulling the two men apart. "What is wrong with you two? We have a major Pay-Per-View coming up! Get it together or get out!"

"What's your problem?" AJ asked roughly shoving Chris off of him.

"What'd you do to her?" Chris asked. "How did you get her in bed with you?"

"Who are you talking about?" AJ asked.

"Sekarah!" Chris said. "What'd you do to her?"

"I didn't do anything to her," AJ said. "She was scared in the middle of the night so we just sat around for a while and then we fell asleep."

"Bullshit," Chris said. "I know you so much better than that Styles. I don't think you've had a relationship last through the night since Alyssa left."

"Well you're wrong," AJ said looking around at all of the locker room looking on. "Maybe you're the one touching her. You seem extremely protective over her. Are you trying to cover something up?"

Then the fists started to fly. The two friends started to beat on each other. At first the security stood back and let them fight it out but when the fists started to lead to blood the bigger wrestlers went in to break it up.

³³³³³³³

As soon as Lisa had heard about what had happened she called AJ instantly and told him that he was still welcome in their house, whether Chris liked it or not.

AJ was walking upstairs when he heard Chris walk in the front door.

"How could you do that to AJ?" Lisa asked. "He's been so good to us."

"He spent the night with Sekarah," Chris said. "You don't know what he could've done to her."

"AJ wouldn't do that!" Lisa yelled. "AJ is still getting over Alyssa, the girl almost killed him when they split."

"Well he's gotta get over it soon," Chris replied.

"That's not the point!" Lisa yelled. "Who else do you know would picked you up from the airport, showed you around Orlando, let you stay in his house and then let you buy it from him a whole hell of a lot cheaper than the price that he paid? No one Chris. AJ's always been there for you and now you're throwing the whole friendship away."

Instead of listening to them AJ continued going upstairs. He went into his room, turned the light on and found Sekarah sitting on the bed. He had to smile when her face lit up at his presence.

"I got lonely," she said.

³³³³³³³


	11. 11TRTY

Chapter Eleven

"Lonely?" AJ asked.

"More like scared," Sekarah said.

"Scared of what?"

"I heard a noise outside," she said.

"You know that nothing can hurt you," AJ said. "There's a fifteen foot steel fence outside and three trained dogs."

"I know," Sekarah said looking a bit uncomfortable.

Then AJ felt ashamed of himself. The poor girl was truly terrified of this man and he was treating her like a fool.

"Any games on?" AJ asked.

"Carolina and Colorado," Sekarah said turning the television on.

AJ laughed. She got so excited when someone mentioned hockey. He sat down beside her on the bed.

"I don't like Colorado," Sekarah said. "They're all old."

He laughed again. "Well what about Brind'amore? He's old too," AJ said.

"But Staal's not," Sekarah said.

"And what am I?" AJ asked.

"You're…young," Sekarah answered. Then she looked at him. "And me?"

Without even thinking AJ replied with, "Beautiful."

Then, for the first time, a smile spread across Sekarah's lips. AJ wrapped his arm around her waist and let his hand fall.

They continued to watch the game for a while until the door opened. Both of their heads snapped around. They didn't expect to see Chris standing in the doorway.

"Wanna come watch the game?" AJ asked him. When he could tell that Chris was going to reject the offer he started again. "Why don't you love me anymore?"

Chris tried as hard as he could but he could not hold back his laugh. AJ sat up, moved over and patted the bed.

"Come on big man," AJ said.

Chris walked into the room and sat down on the bed. They watched the first two periods before Lisa popped her head into the room.

"Aww…isn't this cute?" She asked.

"Why yes, I am extremely cute," AJ said.

Lisa rolled her eyes and laughed. "Can I talk to you?"

"Sure thing sweetheart," AJ said getting off of the bed and following Lisa downstairs.

"I don't get it," Lisa said. "How'd you do it?"

"Do what?"

"Get her to talk," Lisa said. "She barely says anything to me when she's here."

"I don't know," AJ said. "I getting ready for bed last night when I heard a knock on the door. I said 'Come in' and then it was Sekarah who opened the door. She said that she was scared so I offered her my bedroom and she said that she was just going to sleep on the floor, because she's used to it."

"When she's at home her husband makes her sleep on the floor," Lisa said.

"Ever see this guy?"

"No, never," Lisa said looking up the stairs to make sure that no one was listening. "But you two sure seem to be hitting it off."

AJ smiled at her and then shrugged.

"Get out of here you loser," Lisa said laughing.

"You know you have wet dreams about me," AJ said.

"Yeah, I piss myself laughing when you fall off cliffs," Lisa retorted.

"For a physiatrist you're not a very nice person," AJ said.

³³³³³³³

"Why would you want to tell him that?" Chris asked.

"Well I don't want to tell him that," Lisa said. "I don't want to hurt AJ."

"When did you draw up this crazy theory of yours?" Chris asker her.

"It's evident that she only goes over there when she becomes afraid of something," Lisa replied.

"Maybe she just needs an excuse. And do you think that AJ's gonna stick around after you tell him that?"

"I know, the poor guy's just getting over Alyssa and now I think that Sekarah's just using him for protective purposes," Lisa thought out loud.

"Just leave him alone," Chris said. "He doesn't have to be thinking about that before our major PPV event of the year. Discussion closed."

³³³³³³³

AJ walked downstairs. The house was extremely quiet. He looked into the living room. He found Sekarah sitting in front of the picture window bathing in the sun.

"Why don't you just go outside?" AJ asked her.

"I don't go outside while I'm here," Sekarah said. "It's too scary."

"Do you want me to come outside with you?" AJ asked.

"You don't have to completely change your lifestyle because I'm here," Sekarah said. "I'm perfectly capable of taking care of myself."

Instead of replying AJ gently took her hand and helped her up.

"C'mon," he said tenderly guiding her.

He opened the door to the backyard and let her step out first.

"See? It's not that bad," he said walking up behind her and wrapping his arms around her.

She took a few more steps and sat down on the soft grass.

"It's nice out here," she said looking at him.

Then her eyes went wide.

"What's wrong Sekarah?" AJ asked looking around the yard.

"You have to shut the door!" She yelled. "Shut the door!"

"Calm down," AJ said to her.

"No, you don't understand! If Trevor sees that the door is open he'll get mad! You have to close the door!" She yelled.

"Alright, alright," AJ said getting up and closing the door.

Her breathing returned to normal.

"Do you want to talk to me about him?" AJ asked her.

She didn't reply. She just looked at the ground and played with the grass.

"You know that you can talk to me Sekarah," AJ said. "I won't hurt you."

She looked at him, with eyes full of tears, and nodded.

"Come here," he said motioning to her.

She gently climbed onto his lap and let him sooth her.

³³³³³³³

"I have to tell him," Lisa said to Chris.

Chris looked out the window.

"So you're going to tell him that Sekarah actually doesn't need him?" Chris asked. "She's made tremendous progress since she met him."

"But it's not good for AJ!" Lisa said. "This is the first girl that AJ's been with since Alyssa! He doesn't even know how attached he is to her."

"Are you jealous?" Chris asked her. "Are you jealous because Sekarah turned to AJ and not you?"

"It has nothing to do with me," Lisa hissed. "You and I both know that there'll be a day when Sekarah thinks she needs Chris, most likely when you guys have a game on the road, so she'll go back to him. And what the hell do you think he's going to do when he finds her back in the house after so long! He's going to beat her Chris, like always."

"We don't know that she'll leave," Chris fought. "Maybe she's happy with AJ. Maybe she finally realizes that not all men beat women."

"You and I know for a fact that she thinks that marriage leads to beatings," Lisa said.

³³³³³³³


	12. 12TRTY

Chapter Twelve

AJ was asleep in his bed when he woke up and saw Sekarah sitting on the foot of his bed. He jumped when he first saw her but quickly tried to calm himself.

"Hey," he said sitting up. "How can I help you?"

She shrugged.

"Scared?" He asked.

She shook her head.

"Lonely?"

She shook her head again.

"Bored?"

She shook her head.

"Tired?" He asked running out of ideas.

"Kinda."

"C'mon," he said pulling the blankets back.

"Thanks," she said quietly and joined him under the covers.

"Turn around," he said laying his hand on her waist.

She slowly turned around to face him. He loved her beautiful almond shaped eyes and their deep chestnut color. He stared into them for a long time and brushed stray strands of hair behind her ear to see the rest of her face.

"You're gorgeous," he said admiring her.

She raised her hand and brushed the back of her fingers against his jaw line and cheek. She studied him closely, blinked and then looked into his eyes. The look in her eyes said everything to him. They were seductive, secretive and scared all at the same time.

Then the door opened, Sekarah jumped up and stared at the door.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to interrupt," Lisa said and closed the door.

"I have to go," Sekarah said and ran out of the room.

AJ fell back in his bed and ran his fingers through his hair.

³³³³³³³

AJ woke up, felt his arm move and before he knew it Sekarah was lying beside him.

"Aren't you too warm?" AJ asked noticing that she was wearing a big sweater.

"Yeah," she said softly.

"Are you wearing something under it?" He asked.

She nodded.

"Take it off then," he said quietly.

"Kay," she said sitting up, taking the sweater off and handing it to him.

He dropped it at the side of the bed and wrapped his arms around her.

"Comfy?" He asked as he moved his body closer to hers.

She nodded.

"Good," he said and kissed her bare shoulder.

She was only wearing a small spaghetti strap tank top and sweat pants. He already loved how she felt when he held her against his body and the way she smelled.

³³³³³³³

AJ walked downstairs in the morning and was surprised to see Sekarah and Lisa sitting at the kitchen counter.

"Morning," Sekarah said.

"Hi," AJ said back to her.

"Sleep good?" Lisa asked.

"It was like sleeping on a cloud thank you very much," AJ said winking at Lisa.

"I'm gonna go read for a while," Sekarah said walking upstairs.

"We have to talk," Lisa said patting the stool that Sekarah had just vacated.

"What about?" AJ said sitting on the stool.

"I don't want to offend you or anything," Lisa said carefully choosing her words, "but I don't think you should spending so much time with Sekarah."

"I don't understand," he said.

"Sekarah's not at the point in her life right now where she should be looking for a relationship."

"But she is," he said. "She needs someone."

"She needs someone who understands what she needs," Lisa said.

"What does she need?" AJ asked. "I'd give that girl anything she wanted."

"There are six things that she needs. She needs to feel that she and the people she loves are all safe, she needs to learn to trust her judgment and not depend on someone else, she needs to feel good about herself, she needs to feel connected to everyone around her, she has to learn how to take control of a situation, and she has to learn how to understand things in a new way."

"I can help her Lise, I know I can. I've never felt so close to a person in my life," he pleaded.

"I'm not going to tell you what you should or shouldn't do," Lisa said. "Just don't hurt her more than she already has been."

"I would never hurt her," AJ said. "Do you know that I never instigated anything with her? She came to me every time."

"I know," Lisa said. "I trust you AJ."

³³³³³³³

"Hi," Sekarah said walking into the living room.

"Hi," AJ said as Sekarah sat down beside him.

"What are you reading?" She asked.

"Nothing," he said putting it down. "What's up?"

"Wanna come outside with me?" Sekarah asked. "I like the dogs."

"Sure," he said taking her hand and walking outside.

The back light turned on and they sat down on the back steps. He watched her face light up as the dogs ran towards her. They sat outside for over two hours before Sekarah started running her hands up and down her arms.

"Cold?" He asked putting his arm around her shoulders.

"A little," she said laughing as the dog licked her hand.

He took his sweater off and handed it to her.

"Thank you," she said and slipped the sweater on.

They sat in silence for a quite a while before Sekarah decided to start talking again.

"He was nice when I first met him," she said petting the dog. "He wasn't always mean."

"Yeah?" AJ asked.

"Yeah. We met during highschool. We got married three days after our graduation. But after the honeymoon ended it seemed like nothing I did was good enough or done fast enough. He enjoys chewing me to pieces," she said.

"You don't deserve that," he said soothing her.

"I had a baby," she said as she began to tear up. "Her name was Raquel Breeze. She was a beautiful baby. Then one day I went to go get her in the morning and she was dead, laying there in her crib, blue."

AJ took her into his arms and held her as she cried.

³³³³³³³

AJ woke up in the morning to find Sekarah still in his arms. She was still wearing his sweater and sleeping peacefully.

He kissed her shoulder and she woke up quickly

"It's okay," AJ said holding her. "It's just me."

He was surprised when she hugged him tightly and almost fell back asleep.

"Can I do something to you?" He asked. Her eyes got wide and she looked petrified. "I'm not going to hurt you Sekarah. You have to trust me."

"I do," she said trying to remain calm.

Then he gently kissed her. The kiss was sweet but it didn't linger long because he didn't want to scare her. Sekarah touched her fingers to her lips and then stroked AJ's lips.

"Don't do this," Sekarah said lightly.

"What?"

"Don't hurt yourself like this," she said. "You don't need me in your life."

"You're exactly what I need," he said wrapping his arms around her. "You're what's been missing in my life. Now that I have you I'm complete."

"Whatever you say," Sekarah said getting up. "I have things that I have to do. Bye."

"Bye," AJ said as he watched her leave.

³³³³³³³


End file.
